


Secret of the Sexy Slippers

by Justine_Heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red - Freeform, Romance, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Heart/pseuds/Justine_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds a mysterious pair of bedroom slippers that seem to exude certain energies and plans a special Valentine surprise for Rumple. Meanwhile, Rumple, seeing the trouble his wife has gone to, makes a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret of the Sexy Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> This work has special meaning to me because it was inspired by a fellow writer when I started writing fanfiction, so I dedicate it to her even if she doesn't write anymore. She helped me gain confidence in my writing when I was much younger and I hope she knows how much that meant to me. I have no idea if she still writes or not, but I do credit her with a few of the ideas in this fic. Some of you may also note certain allusions to a certain movie. I did do this on purpose because I love the actor as some of you know. Cover Art by Emilie Brown

Secret of the Sexy Slippers  
By Justine Heart  
20 years later in an Alternate Universe…  
Regina looked in her crystal ball, which she used to see the past, future, other timelines and dimensions. As she concentrated, she saw two of her dearest friends in another dimension where they were in love but intimacy wasn’t on their list of priorities.  
An idea floated into her mind and she smiled as she had used this many other times in the past. Going to her boudoir, Regina picked an old pair of sexy bedroom slippers, and setting them down enchanted them with sexual energy. The slippers were a silver color, with a small red jewel on the toe accented by white marabou feathers. The heel was a moderate 3 to 3 ½ inch height which would give an elegant lift to whosoever wore them.  
Again Regina smiled as she gave the shoes a small enchantment. “Who so ever wears these slippers shall feel passionate love energy beyond imagination.” As the jewel glowed a scarlet red, a puff of blue smoke whirled them away to another time and place. Satisfied with her plan, Regina hoped for the best and that it would help the lovers behind closed doors.

Belle dusted the display cases in her husband’s shop, sighing as she realized what day this was. Valentine’s Day wasn’t exactly a welcome thought as she and Rumple had not made plans yet again, for another holiday. As far as Belle was concerned it might as well not exist. Suddenly there was a bluish poof of smoke and a pair of the most beautiful bedroom slippers appeared on the case Belle was dusting previously. Looking at them curiously, she walked to the case to pick one up and inspect it. As she did, romantic energy filled her and gave her renewed purpose. She now had a plan to surprise Rumple with for this lovely holiday and she wasn’t going to waste it. Closing up the shop, she left a note and locked up.  
“He’s not going to see me coming,” she said out loud, and ran to her father’s shop and then to their home. Hoping he wouldn’t be there already, she devised a plan bring their love life back.

Rumple felt less than enthused as he left Regina’s office and trudged back toward his shop. The meeting with his former pupil hadn’t really bothered him in fact it was a nice distraction to the fact that today was Valentine’s Day. Thinking of Belle, he felt sort of bad for not getting her something, so he decided to stop at her father’s shop for some exotic flowers. Belle deserved more than just roses.  
“Moe?” Rumple called to his father in law as he entered the somewhat dilapidated shop. Strong scents filled his nostrils as he browsed around, looking for something that would capture the meaning of his love for her. Moe came out, surprised to see Rumple.  
“What can I do for you?” the shopkeeper asked nervously. Rumple looked at him, but there was no anger towards him. More like frustration and confusion. With a small sigh of relief, he went to help his customer.  
“Do you have anything in here that would be more exotic than roses?” Gold asked. Moe blinked in surprise.  
“More exotic than roses?” Moe repeated as a question. Rumple nodded. “How exotic are we talking here? Lilies, daisies, azaleas?”  
“Far more exotic than that, dearie, and I know what daisies mean, so definitely not those.” Moe thought for a moment and quickly ran to the back in his cold storage.  
“I had an order for these get canceled. They are called Flaming Camileas. They mean everlasting devotion.”  
“Thanks Moe.” Rumple said with a grateful smile. As he pulled out his wallet, Moe put up a hand to stop him.  
“You are my son-in-law,” he said, “and my landlord. I believe these are my treat. Have a wonderful Valentine’s day with my daughter.” Rumple smiled, bowed his head in gratitude and left toward his shop. At least it wouldn’t seem like he had forgotten.  
As he reached the shop, though, something seemed amiss. The door was locked and he found a note.  
“Where is she?” he asked out loud as he read the note. As he read the note, he somewhat smiled. It read: “Rumple, I went home early. Please come home for a Valentine’s Day surprise. Love Forever, Belle.”  
Intrigued at how vague the letter read, Rumple poofed himself over to his home without delay. Arriving in the kitchen, he walked to the entrance where he saw trails of white and red votive candles leading up the stairs along with rose petals and small bouquets of long stemmed roses. Now finding his gift less than grand, he knew what this was going to take. He again poofed his way up to their room. Secretly he entered the bedroom hoping she wouldn’t catch him before he could initiate his plan. First he materialized a bag of a few goodies, and a certain strip movie he knew she secretly loved and set the bouquet beside it. Next he transformed into an officer’s uniform from the same movie. Then he set the CD player to play a certain song when it was turned on. Scribbling a small note, he left it on the bed as he heard heeled footfalls coming toward the bedroom and hid from view.  
“Rumple?” Belle called. “Where is he? I know he’s here. Wait what’s this?” She picked up the note on the bed and smiled. This note read: “My dearest wife, I’m not going to let you out do me. Be prepared for something memorable. Turn on the CD player and all will be revealed. Love always, R.”  
“Okay what are you up to you imp?” She asked. She situated herself on the bed as to showcase his present properly. She wore a lacey red fishnet body stocking with an opening situated at the apex of her thighs. On her feet she wore the slippers she had found earlier, and seemed to give her certain romantic energies. Feeling whatever he had planned had to be big, she knew her distraction was far more tantalizing than he could imagine. She pressed play for the stereo and a familiar song came on.  
Rumple heard his cue and walked out to the tune of “You Can Leave Your Hat On.” Belle’s astonishment and slight embarrassment was obvious as he sauntered into the room like a panther. Belle had no idea he knew about her favorite secret movie, and now he was about to perform the last scene just for her. Though he was determined to get through the whole routine, his eyes beheld his angel as a very tempting devil. She laid against the bed, so tantalizing and amazing looking. Her body wrapped up in red lace and fishnet with only the opening at her thighs was more that he could handle and those slippers, they were something else. The jewels called to him with a carnal needing whisper. But he had to get through this.  
Belle looked on as he artfully recreated the last scene of her guilty pleasure. He had it so well-choreographed she believed he would have been working on this for weeks. Then again, he could have just watched it once and memorized it with magic, which he was prone to do. Then again, he may not have known it was actually a secret wish.  
“That was incredible!” Belle exclaimed clapping slowly. Smiling at his now fully nude form, Belle could see her efforts had not gone unnoticed and smiled with pleasure that his need was evidently as strong as hers. Rumple now slid onto the bed beside her and he wore a dangerously passionate smile. She purred in satisfaction.  
“You are what is so incredible, my darling Belle,” Rumple growled with lust. Reaching out to rub at her breasts through the fabric, his mouth claimed her with passion. Belle felt a jolt of energy literally come from her feet. The moment had been shared and now both pairs of eyes were filled with need and passion. Rumple continued to kiss her mouth and then moved over and down to her neck as his fingers slid over the lacey suit and down to her center, which was soaked by the time his fingers reached it. They both groaned in pleasure as he slipped two fingers inside her. Electric waves pulsated through Belle as she reached the peak. Soon she shrieked as a massive orgasm roared through her. Soothing her, he realized he needed to be inside her.  
“Wow,” Belle said, “can I have another one?” Rumple chuckled at this and gently slipped inside her. She moaned loudly as she felt him penetrate her. After the warmth of a pregnancy prevention spell had passed, Rumple began a gentle motion bringing enough temptation but still just barely enough contact. Soon he was deep within her, and she felt his full weight for a moment. The closeness was turning her on so much and she moaned louder and louder as he moved slightly faster and harder each time. Finally he had a set pace and was moving steadily at this point, only wanting her pleasure first. Finally a storm overtook her, and her body was wracked by another powerful spasm. Rumple was finally ready to let loose and so he kissed her hard as he buried himself repeatedly inside her. Belle screamed in passion through the kiss feeling the point of no return falling upon her once again.  
“BELLE!” Rumple screamed as his body finally let loose his seed inside her, and Belle was a million miles away as she was enjoying her last climax of the afternoon. Rumple slowly and reluctantly exited her body, only to clean up momentarily and slide up to her to snuggle as she drifted into a sound sleep. He too fell asleep, taking note to ask about those shoes when they woke up. 

Belle felt a soft touch on her eyelids and forehead as she was roused from her deep slumber. Smiling she tried to return the favor, but missed. Instead she decided to tickle him mercilessly and the scene was more adorable, bringing a forgotten joy back to their lives. Rumple’s chocolate eyes filled with tears.  
“Rumple?” Belle asked. “What’s wrong?” Rumple smiled but said nothing. Instead, he got up off the bed to retrieve a bag off the dresser along with the beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
“Oh Rumple those are beautiful, “Belle cooed. “Where did you get them?”  
“Your father was kind enough to give them to me. They are called Flaming Camelias. They stand for endless devotion.” Belle saw the bag, and looked a little upset.  
“But I didn’t get you anything,” she lamented.  
“Sweetheart, you gave me the best gift a man can get from his wife. You gave me all of yourself. You reminded me how important passion can be. I won’t be taking that for granted again.” Moved by his words, Belle’s eyes now filled with tears of joy. “Ah dearest, don’t cry. We really needed a wakeup call and on what better day than Valentine’s Day? Now why don’t you open your gifts?” Recomposing herself, Belle started opening the bag. First she took out a white chocolate orange, and smiled. Next she pulled out a giant bag of Trolli Britecrawler gummies, which made her laugh. Then she pulled out a traditional hearts-shaped box of chocolates. Lastly, her hand encountered what felt like either a game or a DVD Movie. Her eyes widened as the title was revealed.  
“THE FULL MONTY??!” She shrieked like a little girl. She tackled Rumple to the bed as she hugged and kissed him repeatedly.  
“Happy Valentine’s day Belle!” He said, her joy filling his heart threefold.  
“You made me the happiest woman in Storybrooke.”  
“You made me the happiest man in Storybrooke with that outfit. Where on earth did you get it?”  
“Well, after the curse broke and I met Ruby, she shared a lot of clothing with me, especially during my Lacey phase. This was one of the pieces she shared when she was changing back to her “old self”. The shoes were kind of a mystery, as they just appeared in your shop today while I was cleaning up.”  
“They just appeared?” Rumple asked, curious.  
“Yea” Belle replied, “one minute they weren’t there, the next I had them in my hand and was running off to Dad to get a bunch of roses for the afternoon.”  
“And this just was a spur of the moment idea you had?”  
“Yea, it was weird. The romance impulse was so strong when I was in contact with these slippers. I loved the feeling so much, I was either wearing them or holding them.”  
“Well it was worth it, believe me,” Rumple joked, “but you have to admit our earlier activities do call for some kind of sustenance.”  
“You hungry too?” Belle asked.  
“I’d say we are quite in agreement,” Rumple laughed, “Granny’s?”  
“Well since it is Valentine’s Day, could we do something fancier? Like that one place Emma and Killian went? She said the atmosphere was wonderful, and the food was decent.” Although going anywhere Killian had been previously still turned Rumple’s stomach, the suggestion was not over the top, so he agreed. Belle got off the bed and started to walk towards the closet.  
“Wait,” Rumple said, pleadingly.  
“Rumple, I can’t go to a fine dining restaurant in a body stocking,” Belle giggled.  
“Don’t worry Belle,” Rumple said, and he waved his hand down. Soon she was dressed in a beautiful silver dress and still wearing the slipper shoes. Rumple made a face. “Hmm its missing something.”  
“Rumple this is gorgeous!” Belle exclaimed. The dress was a sleeveless, strapless sheath dress that hugged her curves in just the right way to be dangerously tantalizing, but still remain subtle enough. “How can you think anything is missing?”  
“You need the perfect accessory. And I know just what that is.” With a snap, she was now wearing a ruby and diamond encrusted gold choker. “That’s more like it!” Belle looked bemused.  
“Rumple this is too much,” she argued. “I feel too exposed.”  
“Nonsense,” Rumple said as he waved a hand over his body. Within moments he was wearing a dark blue suit, a silver gray satin shirt, and a red tie. “You will never be too exposed while I’m around. But you might want a shawl, for it is a tad chilly tonight. Belle went to the closet and retrieved a cream colored shawl, and they were off to dinner. 

Regina smiled at her success. Rarely did she ever have such a wonderful feeling as helping a good friend out. Though she did wonder if they would ever notice the slippers’ absence, she was sure they would not have those pesky intimacy problems again.  
“In the meantime,” she pondered aloud, “I wonder if I should do this more often for other couples in need.” She returned the slippers to their rightful place in her closet and closed the door. She left a note to remind herself of this possible idea for friends in need, and retired to her bedroom and her husband Robin.  
The End…?

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I make this a series of stories or should I just assign couples to people and see where it takes them? Leave your thoughts in the comments please. This should be an interesting conversation, to say the least.


End file.
